No, Your Highness
by Pure BoNK
Summary: WARNING: Must have watched up to 23, I believe? of R2! Seriously. BL, Suzalulu, fluffy dramatic angst. Whether or not that makes sense is up to you. “As Lelouch vi Britannia, I command you. Leave.” ... “No, Your Highness.”


_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've officially become obsessed with Suzalulu. I'm such a failure.  
Really. I had started off despising this pairing, but now... well... I don't. Because it's cute.  
Based on;  
**_http:// i196 . photobucket . com / albums / aa187 / brambleear / Code%20Geass /  
_**It was originally from deviantart, but then I forgot the name of the artist after I saved it on photobucket. v_v;  
If you know the name, let me know, kay?  
... How come all of my writing comes out a little angsty?  
Seriously, I'm such a drama-queen/angst-queen.  
I need help.**_

_**Yes, and if Code Geass belonged to me, Shirly would never have been missed, would never have kissed Lulu, and probably would have never existed and been replaced with an awesomer girl character that people don't have to hate. And Suzalulu would have been hinted.**_

_**P.S. ROLO IS SO GAY FOR LELOUCH IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE.**_

_**P.P.S. Aishiteru is 'I love you' in Japanese. Get it memorized.**_

* * *

They had done it. Lelouch had just walked to the throne, sat, and made everyone his slaves. It made Suzaku twitch uncomfortably. There were so many people who would no longer have lives. But, he reminded himself, this would only last for a few days. Then they'd be back to normal, once their king had been removed... tears stung his eyes. No, no, he was being stupid. Lelouch was Zero. He wasn't Lelouch any more. Lelouch was kind, happy, strong. Zero was cruel, cold, and hid behind his power. This wasn't Lelouch.

The brunette stood as his new king spoke, only moving when the camera was finally shut off. He heaved a sigh. "Only two months left, ne, Suzaku?" The ex-Lancelot pilot looked back. Those eyes, tainted with crimson streaks of Geass... but they still held the warmth of Lelouch. Of the Lelouch he had known when he was little.

The Lelouch he had fallen in love with.

"Y...eah." Was all Suzaku could respond with.

"Suzaku, kneel right in front of me, please."

The command needed no please, but that little extra word made Suzaku smile as he agreed. "Yes, Your Highness." Lelouch was still Lelouch. At least, with him, he was Lelouch. The real Lelouch was only for his eyes to see, for his ears to here, for his lips to taste...

Well, the latter was but a fantasy.

Suzaku got on one knee, the other propped up and resting on the leg of the throne chair. He unlatched the sword at his waist, setting it gently on the ground and holding it there, emerald eyes boring into the marked ones. Lelouch looked away, raising a hand and placing the contacts back into his eyes. He looked back at the brunette, smiling, then frowned. "You may leave." He said, trying to smile again but failing miserably.

Suzaku noticed, too. "No, thank you." He was comfortable here. Lelouch needed someone to be around. He didn't have to be alone all the time. Or with that girl C.C.

"Suzaku. Leave." It was a command, now. And who was he to disobey a command? He never had, not once. When told to capture Zero, he'd done so and given him to his worst nightmare. When told not to move upon Zero's second capture, he had stood. When told to kill Zero – _by _Zero – in two months, he had agreed.

Instead, he tilted his head. "Is that a command, Your Highness?" He asked, feigning innocence.

He received a glare. "As Lelouch vi Britannia, I command you. Leave." He was oddly quiet. The poor prince – now king, Suzaku reminded himself – was slouched over, head lowered and bangs covering his eyes, even to Suzaku, who kneeled below him. Still, the brunette knew that Lelouch's eyes were closed.

He made his decision. He leaned up a little, slipping his emerald eyes closed. "No, Your Highness." That was the first time those words had been uttered from him. Suzaku was quick to close the remaining distance between them. The kiss was quick and chaste, pure-hearted and showing just how loyal he was to his king.

The kiss made Lelouch's eyes open wide, a blush staining his pale cheeks. "S-Suzaku..." The frown never left his lips. He forced his eyes shut again, shaking his head. "Follow my orders, Knight of Zero." This time, his voice was cold.

The voice of Zero.

Suzaku stood, head lowered, turning. "Yes, Your Highness." He mumbled. Lelouch frowned as the boy turned, but was silent for the most part. The raven haired boy just watched as his knight retreated.

"Aishiteru, Lelouch." The Japanese phrase left the brunette's lips the before he shut the door.

It was only then, when the only sound in the room was Lelouch's own breathing, that he broke down, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

"I love you, Suzaku..."


End file.
